Finding One More Day
by Slim Gohan
Summary: Spider-Man feels incomplete after the events of One More Day. So, he sees the only person who could possibly tell him what he's lost.


Finding One More Day

By Slim Gohan

Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man or Deadpool, and I make no profit off of this story. These characters are owned by Marvel, Stan Lee, Disney, etc.

A/N: Just an idea I came up with while traversing TVTropes. Nothing too long. I hope you enjoy it.

________________________

It wasn't a very eventful night.

It was like every potential threat, every villain had taken the night off.

Spider-Man hated these nights.

Not because he missed dealing with The Green Goblin, or Doctor Octopus. He needed another tangle with them like he needed a hole in the head. Or a fight with Wolverine (whichever came first.)

Peter Parker hated these nights because it gave him time to reminisce. Since Harry's party, Spider-Man hated doing that more than anything else. Ever since then, something has felt missing…incomplete. It felt like something was ripped directly from him, and now, he felt like he can never be whole again.

Spider-Man can't help but think about why on these nights.

And thinking about it was the last thing he wanted to do.

____________

Spider-Man stopped on top of a darkened building, took off his mask, and just yelled into the night.

"Why! Of everything that has happened in my life, why can't anything ever be right? What's worse, is that I don't even know how to fix anything in my life!"

He punched the roof. "Why do I feel like something has changed, and I can't do anything about it, and no one can possibly help me…"

Before he could continue his train of thought, his Spider-Sense started to tingle. He quickly grabbed his mask, and bolted in the direction of the problem.

Because, after all, even if nothing else in his life was going right…he still had a responsibility.

________________

Meanwhile…

"Do te do te do. I'm going to make this building go boom…do de do." This singing, insane man had just walked outside an abandoned building, and looked at his watch.

"And now, no one will ever see those incriminating pictures of me in ten…nine…eight…" The man was interrupted by an interloper who landed in front of him. The new presence stood upright and crossed his arms.

"Deadpool! What are you doing?

"Hmm? Well, if it isn't my favorite amnesiac spider-boy next door! Oh well, by the way, you might want to step back a couple steps."

"Why…"

***BOOOOOOOOM***

Spider-Man jumped about ten feet backwards as the building behind Deadpool came down in an instant, while a massive fireball arose from the soon to be ashes.

"And boom goes the dynamite. What were you asking?"

"What the hell, Deadpool?!?!? You can't just blow up buildings!"

"But, I just did! And it was awesome!"

"Yeah it was! Seriously, though, someone could have got hurt!"

"Hey, I'm the best at what I do! And what I do is kill things, blow crap up, and go on awesome adventures! Also, watch Golden Girls…but, that's neither here nor there."

"…you know, I'm not going to waste any more time with you. I should let Wolverine deal with you, because he'll probably make some sort of un-necessary appearance any moment now."

"Depends. He might have a Great Lakes Avengers appearance on his schedule. Or was it a Howard the Duck appearance? In any case, don't expect him anytime soon. It's just you and me Spidey, and since you're here, I'm just going to move the plot along. I was thinking about hitting on that red-head that you know and used to be involved with. If I do, are we still cool?"

"Do you mean Mary Jane? We didn't really happen. We're just kinda-friends…wait, what do you mean, 'used to be involved with?'"

"Oh Lordy, that's right. Anyway, since she's free…that means I have a chance! I've always wanted to date a redhead!" Deadpool turned to run away, but Spider-Man webbed him. Unsurprisingly, Deadpool tripped and fell down.

"Ok, Spidey. Not cool!"

"You're going to answer that question, Deadpool."

"And you're going to get this fake webbing off of me. Seriously, I feel as if I've been violated!"

"If that's the case, you're going to have to pay me more than you can steal for that."

"Hey! I'm an honest man now! I kinda-sorta-maybe have an outside chance of joining the X-Men! Or maybe X-Force."

"Yes, that will happen when pigs fly, and Bruce Wayne dies."

"….well…."

"Bruce Wayne died, didn't he?"

"Kinda."

"Yeah, here, let me help you up."

______________________

It took some time, but the webbing came off of Deadpool. Spider-Man on some of the remains of the building, while Deadpool sat on the curb.

"So, you're feeling as if something is missing from your life, correct?"

"Yes, Dr. Deadpool."

"Kind of like something has been ripped away from you."

"Well…yeah. How did you know?"

"I…err…yeah. I just do. Anyway, I do know what happened to you, and what you're missing. But…and I can't believe I'm going to grow a conscience here, but I don't know if it is my place to say anything."

Spider-Man crossed his arms. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, it was, in fact, a decision you and Mary Jane made that night that put you in this situation."

"Decision?"

"Yeah. Plus, with that decision, you saved one life by sacrificing everything you had, especially your happiness."

Spider-Man went up to Deadpool, grabbed him by his shoulders, and lifted him off of the ground. His voice cracked as he spoke.

"Wilson, you have to tell me. I'm desperate…I _have know what I lost, so maybe…I could have a chance at fixing my life!"_ He set Deadpool down, and took off his mask. Deadpool noticed the bags under Peter's eyes, and the pleading look to his eyes.

Deadpool took a deep breath, and sat back down.

"Then, you have to accept what I'm saying as the truth. The truth is that your reality was changed. Retconned cosmically, if you will."

"My life…was retconned? How…why?"

"The truth is that…you and Mary Jane made a deal with Mephisto to save your aunt's life. Instead of your soul, he took your love and marriage as payment. You and Mary Jane were married for a long time, over 10 years, and you gave it all away because it was the only way to save a family member."

Spider-Man fell to the ground. He didn't know what to make of everything.

Deadpool mused to himself out loud, as usual. "Although, I find it strange that in a universe with Super-brainiacs, Sorcerer Supremes, High Evolutionaries, and other figures that defy reality…the only way to save your aunt's life is Mephisto. Little suspect, if you ask me."

"So…what do I do now?"

Deadpool stood up. "You know the truth, Spider-Man. You made a deal with the devil, and saved a loved one at the expense of another. You might have a chance with Mary Jane still. You might not. Whatever your destiny was before, it isn't now. Your fate was changed completely...probably for the worse, and I think that's unfair. And, the truth is…there aren't many superheroes who can defy their destiny. Iron Man couldn't do it after Civil War, Captain America couldn't do it, but you know…I think you can, Peter. You have overcome before - especially after Gwen Stacy, and I do believe that you can overcome Mephisto's deal, win back Mary Jane, keep Aunt May alive, and still be the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man."

"Deadpool…I've never seen you so serious before."

"It happens once in a while. Now, to make things right, I'm going to go shoot some things. Or someone. Not sure yet, I'll know when I'm there. All I know is that I have a gun, and I'm going to fire it. A lot."

"Just don't do it in my city. But…thanks."

"Deadpool….out." Deadpool hit a button on his belt, and teleported away. Spider-Man was alone once more.

"Well…I hope I still have Mary Jane's number. It's time to fix everything…and for a Brand New Day."

____________________

_Thanks for reading. Please review. _


End file.
